Brock's Plan
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash and Misty arrive at the pokemon centre to find out there is only one room left. To make matters worse, the only bed there is is a double bed! Please R&R.


**Hello :) Me again for yet another oneshot! This time it's WishfulShipping, One Sided PearlShipping and of course, PokeShipping. Either way, I hope you enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14 or 15**

**Misty: 14 or 15**

**Iris: 14 or 15**

**Cilan: 16 or 17**

**Dawn: 12 or 13**

**Brock: 19 or 20**

* * *

It was a beautiful evening in the Unova region. The sky was slowly changing from blue to different shades of pink, purple and orange. Ash and Misty were the only ones who were on the Ferris Wheel and were enjoying it tremendously. They stepped off the ride and onto the unusually quiet streets of Nimbasa City.

'Where is everyone?' asked Ash, looking around.  
Misty shrugged looking bewildered.  
'Call Brock.' she suggested, licking the last of her ice cream before throwing it in the bin.  
Ash pulled out his mobile and dialled his best friend's number.  
'Hey, Brock. Where are ya?' he asked the person on the other end. Misty could here the buzz of his voice.  
'What?! It's quarter to ten? You're at the pokemon centre? Okay, we'll be there in five minutes.'  
Ash hung up and turned to his best friend.  
'Come on. We've kept the others waiting long enough.' he told her grabbing her hand and dragging her.  
Misty's pale face blushed pink. That was the second time today!

_Flashback:_

Ash and Misty were alone, sitting in their own pod on the Ferris Wheel. They both ran over excitedly to the window. At the same time, they both reached for the rail. Their faces flushed red as their hands touched. Misty quickly pulled her hand away but was stopped by Ash. He grabbed her hand and held it on top of his, while pretending to look out of the window. Although neither of them admitted it, they were in heaven.

_End of flashback:_

Ash shook Misty, interrupting her from her thoughts.  
'Hey, Mist. Were here.' he told her gently, leading her through the centre doors. Ash spotted Nurse Joy and ran over to her, his hand still attached to Misty's.  
'Hi Nurse Joy. What room is Brock in?' he asked politely.  
She pink haired lady smiled at the well mannered teen.  
'Oh yes Brock. The uh strange boy... He's in room 051 but I'm afraid there's no room left. You see there's only four beds in there.'  
Ash shrugged.  
'No problem. Have you got any spare rooms then?'  
Much to their relief, age nodded.  
'Ah yes. Here are the keys to room 052. Two people just left so it's all yours.' she told them.  
Ash and Misty both thanked the woman and took the lift up to their room. It took them only a few minutes to find it. Misty took the key from Ash and inserted it into the lock. She took a peak in as the door swung open. Her heart started pounding. There was only one bed!  
Misty bit her lip.  
'Uh Ash? Take a look inside.' she told him.  
The teenager frowned.  
'What's wrong?' he asked, stepping into the spacious room and looking around.  
_Nice bathroom, nice kitchen, nice chairs, one bed... Wait one bed_!  
Ash's normally cheery face became horrified.  
'Misty! There's only one bed!' he yelped.  
Misty bit her lower lip anxiously.  
'Let's go and see Brock, he's only next door.'  
They exited the room and knocked on the one next door. Cilan answered it.  
'Oh hey guys. Come in.' he greeted them kindly.  
They walked into the huge room with it's four beds.  
'Pika Pi!' greeted the electric mouse.  
'Hey, buddy!' he said, hugging his pokemon.  
'Hey guys.' waved Brock, who was lounging on his bed. 'Judging by your faces, something's up.'  
Ash nodded.  
'Yeah you got that right. You see, our room only has one bed!' he told the pokemon doctor.  
Brock grinned inwardly. The plan was going well.  
The squinty eyed teen frowned.  
'Oh dear. Still, you'll be fine. Your BFF's and all that, right?'  
They both shrugged.  
Dawn stopped applying her lipgloss.  
'You can have my bed if you like, Misty.' she said, unusually kindly before grinning. 'That means I get to share a bed with Ashy-Boy!' she giggled.  
Ash practically fainted.  
'N-no it's fine!' he waved his hands about frantically. 'Come on, Mist. Let's go!' he yelled, dragging her out of the room. Pikachu followed the young friends. Ash pulled her into their room and slammed the door shut.  
'Phew! What a bitch!' he declared, sitting on the bed.  
Misty pretended to be cross but couldn't help but smirk.  
'Ashton!'  
Ash grinned before yawning loudly.  
'I dunno about you, but I'm knackered!' he stretched.  
Misty nodded.  
'Yeah sounds good. You wanna go in the bathroom first?' she asked her best friend.  
Ash shook his head, his adorable hair waving wildly.  
'Nah, it's all yours.' he told her.  
When she was gone, he grabbed his Pikachu pyjamas and got changed in a flash. Meanwhile, Pikachu had found a cosy spot on the armchair and was already snoring sweetly. Ash smiled fondly at his best buddy as he climbed into the cool white sheets. Suddenly the bathroom door clicked and out came Misty in her Togepi pyjamas. Ash's mouth fell open.  
_She's gorgeous_!  
Ash shook away his thoughts and smiled at her.  
'Aw! Ash you look so adorable!' she gushed.  
He grinned sheepishly.  
'Hehe. You look... g-great, Misty. You look fantastic.' he blushed.  
Misty smiled a thanks and hopped into bed beside him.  
'Okay. Here goes the most awkward night of my life.' Ash said, snuggling down into the covers.  
Misty smiled.  
'Ah well. Just close your eyes and it'll all be over when you wake up.'  
She said it in such a soothing voice, that Ash fell sound asleep.  
'Goodnight, Ash.' Misty whispered. 'I love you.' she said even more quietly.

_In the middle of the night:_

Both Ash and Misty woke up at exactly the same time. They could hear Brock mumbling stuff about Officer Jenny from next door.  
Misty shivered violently.  
'Brr! It's freezing!'  
Ash looked over to the curtains.  
'The windows shut. We'll just have to put up with it.'  
Misty suddenly wriggled over to him. She took Ash's arm, wrapped it around her shoulders and snuggled into his chest.  
'Uh Misty? What are you doing?' he blushed.  
Misty didn't say anything but snuggled in further.  
Ash sighed.  
_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._  
Ash wrapped his other arm around her and they fell asleep, all snuggled up.

_A few hours later:_

Kick.  
Ash twitched.  
Kick.  
Ash groaned.  
Kick.  
Ash sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily. He then realised Misty was kicking him in her sleep. Ash was about to lay back down when Misty began to sleep talk.  
'Ash? I love you. I've loved you since I was ten. I'm so happy right now because I'm snuggled up to you and it's so warm.' she mumbled.  
Ash's heart stopped.  
_She loves me? She's happy? I love her! I'm happy!_  
Ash kissed her tenderly on the forehead before falling fast asleep.

_In the morning:_

Misty woke up to find herself lying on top of Ash. She blushed at the awkward position and tried to wriggle off. Ash wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her from escaping.  
'Morning, beautiful.' he smiled at her.  
Misty looked at him with a confused look on her face.  
_Beautiful?_  
Ash stroked her cheek.  
'I know you love me.' he told her.  
Misty turned beet red.  
'How'd you find out?' she asked furiously.  
Ash stopped her by putting his finger to her lips.  
'You told me in your sleep.'  
Misty's face wore an expression saying 'Damn.'  
She sighed.  
'Are you mad?' she asked timidly.  
Ash smiled.  
'Of course not! I feel the same way.' he admitted, blushing slightly.  
Tears filled Misty's eyes.  
'That means that you...'  
Ash cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. They pulled away after a few seconds.  
'Yes, I feel the same way.'  
They both leaned in again and again for more kisses. Brock's plan couldn't have worked out more perfect!

_The End.  
_

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) I am really not too happy with the ending. It just couldn't figure out how to conclude it. Gotta be quick because I've got two more oneshots to upload :) Thanks for reading and supporting :)**_  
_

**AmyBieberKetchum is signing out to upload more oneshots! xD**


End file.
